Sway
by Demoness Mark
Summary: Hermione relives some memorys at a club while dancing. Multible Plot Storyline. DMHGBZ(kinda), HPMB (kinda), JFMB, PPNL, PPNL
1. Chapter 1

Sway (1/?)

By Demoness Mark

Hermione was surprised that she had allowed Ginny, Millicent, Pansy, Hannah, Lavender, Padma, and Pavarti to drag her out to a muggle club. 'especially looking like this." She thought dismally.

The top, if it could be called that, was two sashes of a shiny red material sewed so that it would look like an X that (barely) covered her breasts. Under that was the belt/skirt, which was made of black leather that (somewhat) covered her private parts, as long as she didn't take too large steps, or sit down. Her long hair, which might have otherwise helped to cover her modesty (like the famed Lady Godiva), was pulled back and braided into an elaborate design. On her feet were knee high dragon hide boots (which, if asked by a muggle, were to be announced as synthetic), with obscenely tall heels.

"This is what I get for agreeing to allow the girls to play life-sized-dress-me-up-Barbie for our girls night out." She muttered to herself, "Just remember it's my turn next to choose where we go, they'll wish they had listened to me just a little bit when their sitting through Madame Butterfly. I'll get them, and maybe even their little husbands too."

She was not (as you might have guessed) in the best of moods, due in part for the amount of improper propositions she had been force to fend off, when she felt a hand slip around her waist and a cultured masculine voice whisper "Care to dance with us, Sweetheart?'

'Make that a familiar cultured masculine voice.' she thought sourly. She hadn't seen or heard form either Draco Malfoy or Baise Zabini since two days after the war against Voldemort ended, nearly two years before.

She felt like making a scene, screaming and punching and kicking, she felt like throwing herself at them and hugging them until they could barely breath, she felt like walking away and never seeing either of them again, or maybe just bursting into tears. But, instead of doing any of these things she quietly accepted their offer to dance.

It was like the good old days. It had been so long since she had danced, she was almost afraid that she had forgotten how. But it all came back, she knew it would, when these two did.

Flip, spin, bend, twirl around to Draco.

It was like Graduation Dance, when they had finally revealed their relationship to Hogwarts by dancing together, all three melding into a single many limbed entity. She could still remember Harry and Ron's shocked faces, and Ginny's whoop of admiration.

Turn, sway, coax, spin, over Draco's head to Blaise.

The hum and thump of music filled the air around them and almost consuming their straining bodies. The harsh sounds melting into sweet melodies. The song changed into a haunting song of lost love and unforgiven sins.

Rest on Blaise's shoulder, arms of her other lost lover coming up from behind and curling about her waist. Sway...

It was like the night before their betrayal, the music flow around her like a river then too. But then the betrayed her, and yet here they are now and without even asking for forgiveness she was back in their arms. When that thought crossed her mind she ripped out of their reaching arms and ran into the ever blackening night.


	2. Chapter 2

Sway

By Demoness Mark

w-r-c g-rp- Of course it's weird, you haven't read much of my work, have you. Thanks for reviewing.

Alenor- Well, you get to find out, as too many people reviewed this darned story. You'll find out later, as well as a bunch more. I will continue to write as long as I get reviews stating that people are still interested. Thanks for the review.

Patagonia- I'm continuing. Thank you for both the compliments and the review.

sum random dude( )- Well, yes and no, I'm not sure how to describe it other than unusual. Who doesn't love Blaise? Honestly, I love how adjustable his character is. Thanks for the review.

littlemisslk- Stunning? Are you sure your reviewing the right story? By Demoness Mark, originally started to answer the Drabble that requires dancing? That was an oddity for me, I knew what they were doing but describing it was a pain in the neck. Unfortunately, it looks like I'll have to drag out the aspirin, as a good chunk of plot will involve it. Yes the boys did something bad, but that will be explained later. Thanks for reviewing.

Kris- Unfortunately your right that I have to continue, but at least I have about a hundred ideas for this one. How I thought of stopping there? Easy, It's a pain for me to write. Thanks for your review.

Inell- Intriguing good, or intriguing bad? Well, your going to get a ton more, as I have far too many ideas for this one. I glad to know someone liked those descriptions, because I wasn't sure how to describe dancing. I'm going to bother a couple of my friends to see if I can get better. Well, you find out later (like when I figure out which idea I want to use). Thanks for reviewing.

Marci- While I do have a tendency to joke around, I wasn't kidding. Unfortunately, your right I do need to continue the story as I said I would if I got five reviews. Interesting analogy you use there. Let me guess, you're one of those who would have wanted to rip me apart if I hadn't continued? I have been thinking about using flashbacks, but it's a risky ploy, so I'm working out other ways to get the needed details out there. Thanks for your review.

Poetrychick- I'm continuing, I'm continuing. Breathless? I do hope you started breathing before I posted this. I working out those details as I write this. I really have no clue about whether or not she will forgive them. Thanks for reviewing.

Kathryn Black- I got them, and have started planning. Thanks for your review.

HogwartzBoizRHottiez- Glad your enjoying it, am working on it. Thanks for reviewing.

Amber( )- I've started working out the details and am continuing, at least until you reviewers get bored. Thanks for your review.

MindGame- It's different from anything I've ever wrote, that's for sure. Thanks for reviewing.

Alexandrea( )- Thanks for pointing that how. Could you be more specific on how she's OOC, and how to fix it. Yes and no, the relation ship is hard to describe in a limited amount of space, it will be explained later. Thanks for your review.

Xputteckx, Jkeeton79, Blueflamerose, Desiree K Troy, anon( )- Thanks for the reviews.

Author's Note: Damn, it looks like I have to continue, and here I thought that I wouldn't have to write this chapter. Be warned, this will be very confusing as Demoness Mark (yes, she really does occasionally refer to herself in the third person) has always wanted to do a MPS (Multiple Plot Story web/line), and has decided to try it here. Also updates might take a week or two as I'm very busy this semester, and don't expect to hear anything either at midterms or finals. I will continue to write as long as people continue continue to review and say their still interested.

Chapter 2

She's changed in the two years we've been gone, if she's been persuaded to wear THAT.

"I still can't believe we did that to her. Do you think she'll at least listen to us now if we ask her to? Or are we still in danger of purple, blue, and green feathers sprouting everywhere if we get with in three feet of her?" Blaise asked.

"You idiot. We're Slytherins. You got that yet? S-L-Y-T-H-E-R-I-N-S. We don't walk up to ex-Gryffindors and beg them to listen to us." Draco sarcastically answered.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Follow my lead."

'And follow I did, right to the point where she bolted, looking like she never wanted to see either of us again. There are sides to Hermione that almost no one knows. Sure everyone knows that she has a temper, but what they don't know is that she feels guilty when she loses control of it. While she get horribly angry and yells, she at the same time wants to bolt. She's afraid of what could happen if she ever completely loses control.' Blaise thought later that night when they were both back at their shared apartment.

"We need a plan. We need allies. We need..." ranted Draco.

"To talk to her and ask for forgiveness?" Blaise suggested.

"I suppose your right. But how do we get close enough to do it without getting hexed, cursed, or simply blown up?"

"You mentioned before that we need allies, and I have a plan IF we can get the right allies."

"Go on..."

scene change

Harry tossed and turned in his bed while the two Slytherins were deciding on a course of action across London. He had known before that he had always been a flirt with Millicent, but He didn't know what had happened at the club.

It had been a pretty normal day, between dodging reporters, dodging Moody and his offers of "a chance to get back into the exciting life the Aurors", and his crazed fan girls. He had needed a night to himself, so he did what he always did, used masses of temporary appearance changing spells and disappearing to the muggle world for an evening or weekend.

Unfortunately he picked the same club as the girls were at, and there is where his trouble began.


	3. Chapter 3

Sway

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 3

"I cannot BELIEVE those little rats. How DARE they think that they could persuade us into working against Hermione? They disappear for two years, TWO DAMN YEARS, and they come back and expect us to get her to fall into their waiting arms. I don't think so..." Ginny ranted to the rest of the room.

"Calm down, I wish you would have let them finish what they were saying, before you drove them out of our apartment running from bat bogies."

"They want our help..." Ron started.

"We know that" laughed Pavarti, "That's when Gin hexed them."

The room filled with laughter at the thought of the two crown princes of Slytherin running from their winged opponents. While a good chunk of the assemble were ex-Slytherins, everyone in the room admitted that they were prats at least part of the time and that part was a large part of time.

scene change

At the time Hermione's friends were laughing about the amazing bouncing ferret and his pink snake sidekick (Once during the War they had annoyed Moody to the point where he felt it was worth the reprimands), Hermione was working on wearing a hole through the carpet of her suit in The Leaky Cauldron.

She felt so idiotic. They left her. They hadn't even tried to explain after that night. How... no that wasn't the right question. Even in her semi-hysterical state (which she had been in ever since she had met them in the club) she still was picky about how to phrase her questions, and thoughts. Why had they done that? Why would they have wanted to do that?


	4. Chapter 4

Sway

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 4

Milicent had a problem. A major problem. The worst part of it was that she couldn't tell anyone.

She had known it was him the minute she had laid eyes on him. She had always been a people watcher, and at one point in time had had a crush on him. She knew his mannerisms as well as she knew knew him, which was pretty well as they had become friends in seventh year and were partners in a small business they had opened and teammates.

She knew it was him when he walked up to her, but still she had accepted his offer to dance. She had originally planed on teasing him about his disguise, and how easy it was to tell who it really was. But that plan had fallen through the minute she had been held in his arms. She knew why she had danced the night with him, and why she had nearly cheated on her finance, Justin Finch-Fletchley. She knew that it was partly because Justin and she had been having a fight before she went out with the girls, but she also knew that it was largely because she had never outgrown her childish crush of Harry Potter. She had even let it grow...

'No, can't think about that,' she thought harshly.

scene change

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were having their own problems.

"Of course they don't trust us! Even if they don't know what we did to Hermione, they know that we broke her heart and they aren't going to forgive that easily. In fact we got off pretty easily with only being hexed once," ranted Blaise.

"Calm down, we need to regroup and come up with another plan," responded Draco Malfoy.

"Or you could tell me the original plan, and I could tell the rest, and we'll decide if we will help you. If you don't do a good job pitching, though, we'll make sure that you don't have a chance to get near Hermione," Hannah Abbott from the doorway.

"What we plan is this..." Blaise started.

"One minute. Silenco," interrupted Draco.

scene change

Millicent Bulstrode had changed since seventh year. Harry Potter could admit that. Who knew better than he? She was his business partner in Designing Dazzles, their home-decorating firm (Ron still joked about him being a ponce because of his choice of business). She was also his teammate on the Foulmouth Falcons, as a starting beater.

What he couldn't admit, at least not to anyone but himself, was his growing attraction to her, despite the fact that she was engaged.

"I'm screwed," Harry moaned to himself, "I'm most definitely screwed."


	5. Chapter 5

Sway

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 5

It should have been dark and gloomy. There should have been thunder booming and rain coming down in sheets. Instead it was sunny, with the occasional cloud passing overhead. Birds sang and bees buzzed from flower to flower pollinating the flowers that scattered the hill on which Pavarti's house sat. It was so picturesque.

Parvarti hated it.

For the first time in a long while she had time to herself. She hated that too.

After Hogwarts she and Lavender Brown had gone on to become internationally famous models, both in the muggle and magical worlds. Her delicate features and distinctive red-blonde hair had graced the covers of all the top magazines of the world. She had done photo shoots almost everywhere, from the Great Wall of China to the wilds of deepest Africa, from the pyramids of Giza to Paris' hottest spots, from Hollywood to a backwater Canadian town. Everywhere and anywhere that was away from England.

Anywhere that was away from them. She loved her sister, honest she did, but there was still that red-hot jealousy. She had loved Neville first, darn it. Didn't that mean she had first claim? She had loved him ever since she was four, when her family had gone to his Grandmother's birthday party. She had wandered away from the party, desperate to get away from the noise, and had gotten lost. He had notices her slip out, and had followed her. Since neither of them had any desire to go back to the party, they had stayed in the kitchen, drinking fruit punch (Martin's Magical Marble Punch, a different fruity flavor with every sip), eating chocolate frogs, and trading stories until her parents and his uncle came to collect them.

She had thought that Padma had known how she felt about Neville. It had been a rude awakening to find out that the two had started dating. She couldn't ruin their happiness, so she swallowed her resentment, believing that they wouldn't last long as a couple. But she had been wrong. They had gotten married right out of Hogwarts. She had been forced to be a bridesmaid in the wedding of her love to her twin sister. And her sister never would have married a guy her sister loved, just for sisterly rivalry.

She wasn't the only who had been disappointed in when the handsome war hero had married the bookish ex-Ravenclaw. Yet again she had bit her tongue and defended her sister against the nasty rumors.

scene change

Hannah thought carefully about the plan Draco and Blaise had just told her. Finally she said, "It just might work. If I can get the rest of the gang to go along with it. I'll get back to you in a few days."

After she had walked out the door, Draco turned to Blaise and asked, "Do you think she can rally the army?"

"If she can't, I'd love to see who can," Blaise replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Sway

By: Demoness Mark

Chapter 6

Hannah had her work cut out for her, but she had one thing on her side, Draco and Blaise truly loved Hermione. And, while Harry and Ron scared away most males who dare approach their "little sister", they only did it because they wanted her to fall in love with someone who loved her. Ginny, she figured, wouldn't be hard to convince, as Ginny was a dyed-in-the-wool romantic, as were Lav, Padma, and Parvarti. Neville had never truly grown out of being a pushover. It was Hermione's friends who had once been from Slytherin who would be hardest to convince, but Hannah was sure that she could convince them if she got everyone else to go along with it.

Of course there would have to be some adjustments in the plan, not many, but enough that she, Hannah, would end up with one of the contestants. Hermione didn't want both, not then and certainly not now, and wasn't it only fair if she got a payment of one of the two?

scene change

'Green is not my color, at least not when is comes to my emotions.' Harry lamented.

Ever since that night at that club Harry could think of nothing except what he wanted to do to Millicent. She had nearly taken his head off with a bludger just the other night during a practice scrimmage because of his inattentiveness. He'd not even noticed when he'd accidentally agreed to help Terry Boot redecorate her bedroom while her husband was away (redecorate used in such a way as to suggest that not much decorating would get done), nor when he'd given a customer cream colored paint instead of butter yellow (thank goodness both he customer and his daughter had actually liked how it looked better, and came in to thank him).

It seemed these days that he ate, drank, and slept with Millicent Bulstrode filling his mind.

scene change

I know that I can never have him. I know that he belongs to my sister. I know that every time I think about him that I'm in the wrong. But how do I stop? How can you stop feeling? How can you stop loving?

I remember the first day of Hogwarts and I saw him standing there holding a fat green/gray toad. I thought that he looked handsome even then, with his robes slightly mussed and his face shining with perspiration. I knew that he was the one I was meant to marry.

What do you do if your one true love marries someone else?


	7. Chapter 7

Sway

By: Demoness Mark

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay but between Writer's Block and my schoolwork there wasn't much I could do about it.

Chapter 7

Wanna love ya

Wanna bug ya

Wanna squeeze ya

Stupid girl

It had all started with that silly song. Hermione had always love dancing, She even had lessons as a child, continuing even through Hogwarts, if only in the summer. Ballet, Tap, Jazz, Musical Comedy, Gymnastics... they were her meat a drink, but it had been the music that had drawn her in.

Wanna touch ya,

Wanna take ya,

Wanna shut ya,

Stupid girl.

She had loved the soft melodies of classical music, and the sultry clash of jazz. The tear-jerking blues and the unique sounds of country music had always helped her think and feel. But it wasn't until she heard her first piece of rock music had she been inspired.

I can't take this,

Born to break this.

It had nearly broken her, but she created her own style of dance, combining all that she had learned in other forms of dance, created especially for rock. She had started with the Beatles and Pink Floyd before trying to make a routine for her favorite song, Stupid Girl.

She's going away,

(She's going away)

What's wrong with my life today?

She's going away,

(She's going away)

What's wrong with my life today?

Stupid girl, Stupid girl

She wanted, no, in some way she had needed for that song to be the one she preformed for the All England Dance Competition. She had worked , and tried, and experimented, but she kept coming across the problem of needing at least two male dancers. So she had swallowed her pride and followed Hogwart's trail of rumors to the Slytherin common room.

I'm a loner,

I'm a loser,

I'm a winner,

In my mind.

There she had found the two she needed. Both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were exceptional dancers and strikingly good-looking to boot. Blaise's dark good-looks, with his cool temperament offset Draco's fierce temperament and his fair attractiveness. It had taken the two of them longer to convince that she had something they would want to do.

I'm a bad one,

I'm a good one,

I'm a sick one,

With a smile.

She had shown them what she had of the routine, but in the end it had been the fact that she was entered in a National contest that had convinced them. They had wanted to enter but the thought that it might damage their reputations if people believed that they were partners in anything more than dance. If the truth could have been told the two boys had more that a little rivalry, each often pronouncing that they despised the other. In fact, they worked together because they looked good, and they had no other choices.

I can't take this,

Born to break this.

They perfected the routine, nearly killing themselves in the process. The only times they could meet without interference, or the fear of being walked in on were either late at night, or during mealtimes. Often the three dancers had gone on one meal (or less) a day and about ten hours of sleep a week. At Dumbledore's insistence the week before they left for the competition was spent in the Hospital Wing recuperating.

She's going away,

(She's going away)

What's wrong with my life today?

She's going away,

(She's going away)

What's wrong with my life today?

Stupid girl, Stupid girl

Stupid girl, Stupid girl

From the time they entered the Great Hall for their Hogwarts performance, to the time they returned to school was a blur. The only thing that remained in Hermione's mind from that time was that was they had won, and had been able to continue onto the Internationals, and that they had been given many offers. When they had won the internationals, they had become celebrities within the Dance world. That had continued until the night of the Graduation Dance.

She's going away,

(She's going away)

What's wrong with my life today?

She's going away,

(She's going away)

What's wrong with my life today?

Stupid girl, Stupid girl

Hermione woke up, with her favorite song still in her head, wondering whether dreaming in the third person was a sign of insanity.


End file.
